Crossover Attempt
by DragonSaphira
Summary: Just an attempt. Not sure about a proper summery...Please, read and review. Help will be greatly appreciated. Rating will change if it all comes together. So will genre.


Okay, first: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does. I also don't own anything else I may use, such as Star Wars or Harry Potter. Whatever I use belongs to it's respective author.

Second: As the title may imply, this is only an attempt. I will undoubtedly change this, whether adding something, changing something, or scrapping it entirely and starting over, this is not the final result. In fact, I've barely gotten started.

I decided to do something like this, but am having trouble putting it on paper. So I want feedback. Even if it's only a "You suck. Never attempt this again.", I would like some sort of review from anyone who reads this, so I know what to change/take out/add in. This is not a preview/teaser, but considering the fact that I desperately need help with this, you can think of it as a preview/teaser if you want to.

Also, Naruto is obviously the main setting. You'll understand later, if I ever get this going. But anyone who can name at least two others well get a virtual chocolate fudge brownie. And if you have any other crossover ideas I could use or you want me to use, feel free to tell me. The first thing I thought when I thought of this was "Massive Crossover", so I can use whatever. It may even give me ideas for the storyline itself.

Also, this is only my second story, so feel free to flame. But don't just say "You suck. This sucks. Stop writing." At least tell me what's wrong so I can try to fix it.

If you want to complain at the shortness, read the above. Something in there should help to explain it.

* * *

_In a time of overshadowing darkness_

_One will be born who is meant for great things_

_However his destiny curves through many paths_

_And much will stand in his way_

_In a time of great peril and turmoil_

_He who was lost will be found_

_And return to set right the ways of the universes_

_And save all from impending doom_

_But the great one has a shadow_

_As different as the day to the night_

_The two must not be confused_

_Or all will be lost..._

* * *

"The prophecy you just heard was recieved by the Oracle of the Stars, on Corescant." one brown-robed figure stated.

**(Shut up!! This is MY story! May I remind you that it is also FAN. FICTION.)**

"Well, what can we do about it? We don't even know who this One is!" argued another figure, this one robed in white, with long white hair and a staff.

A third figure then stepped forward, robed in blue, with a long grey beard and spectacles on his nose. "I believe, if we try hard enough, each of us could potentially find one or two in our worlds that fit the prophecy. The important thing now is to identify them, and any that may be this 'shadow', and watch them carefully."

"That is certainly true, Dumbledore-san," said a balding man with a short grey beard and a hat with the kanji for 'Fire' on it. "I'm sure we can all agree to start as soon as we get back. On a different note, I'm thinking of retiring from my position in my village. The man I have chosen as my replacement is young, and a little headstrong, but he is one of the strongest in the village, and is currently the best choice."

"I'm sure he will be well met at our next meeting, Sarutobi." replied a man in dark brown riding clothes, patting the neck of the bronze dragon at his side as nods went around those assembled.

Until next time, then, as I still have some duties leading up to his inaugeration, and must be getting back." Sarutobi said. "Until then, my friends."

And all assembled left the Dimentional Nexus. **(My. Story.)**

Unknown to all, there would not be a next meeting. Soon after, unprecedented catastrophies occurred in each world of the Alliance. The few left who knew about the meetings were unable to push for their renewal, instead working to survive and rebuild as best as possible.

* * *

Yes, very short, read what's on top. Review/flame/whatever, I just want feedback please. This may go away and be reposted/redone, if my mind starts working, or if I get any ideas form reviewers, or if I know how to make it better...Yeah. Just click the little button. That one right there. Click it. Feel free to tell me how much I suck. Go ahead. Anything you have to say is probably something I could take time to listen to. Oh, and any bold notes in parentheses you saw? Yeah, those were mine, but I made them before I uploaded this and I didn't feel like taking them away, since they may be there later. Ignore them if you want to.


End file.
